Refer A Friend
The Refer A Friend program is the reward system Riot Games created to motivate players to recruit friends to the game. On , Refer A Friend 2.0 was released.http://na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=2058940 "Presenting Refer-a-Friend 2.0!" Referrals can be accumulated by sending out an email using the form on the referrals page, or with your account's personalized referral link. Referrals will be accepted from both EU and US; it does not matter which server they sign up with. This system was active until .Refer-A-Friend retires Current Version Version 3.0 Players can Refer-a-Friend five times, each time getting IP and/or with an Exclusive skin when they reach level 10. Obtaining Riot Points will no longer be available with this system. * 1 – , "Recruiter" forum title and badge * 2 – * 3 – ; Exclusive skin, Warwick champion and "Senior Recruiter" forum title * 4 – * 5 – ; Exclusive skin, Twitch champion and "Master Recruiter" forum title Past Versions Original version Every time someone that you have referred reaches summoner level 5, the player that invited him is eligible for a reward. Every friend that reaches level 5 will let you a 4-win IP boost that you can redeem whenever you want. In addition, every time you reach one of the following reward tiers, you will receive a unique reward. * 1 – "Recruiter" forum badge * 10 – 975 (sometimes stated as "tier 3 champion") * 25 – "Recruiter" forum title * 50 – champion skin * 100 – The League of Legends Digital Collector's Pack * 150 – "Senior Recruiter" forum title * 200 – 10,000 * 250 – "Master Recruiter" forum title * 350 – Ultra-rare champion skinhttp://www.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?p=902450#post902450 "Official" Reference to Pendragon's Skin Choice – * 500 – Get your name added to the “Wall of Fame” in the Riot Office * 1,000 – A content element will be named after your summoner ** At least seven people have unlocked this before the referral policy was altered by Riot: *** Ohmwrecker - The Masked Gamer, a Youtuber, with the , and song of the same title. *** Grez, who initially had a now removed monster named after him, was then honored with . *** Athene, the namesake of . *** Wriggle, who is also a character in Touhou Project, got now removed item Wriggle's Lantern *** Malmortius, immortalized in-game with the item . *** TotalBiscuit, The Cynical Brit, the sweetest item named after him - . *** Tim Buckley, a character from his webcomic was featured as , is now featured as . *** Wooglet, who had the named after him. ** However, there is someone, who unlocked this after this was altered: *** Sterakdary, has named after him. * 5,000 – All current and future content permanently unlocked. * 10,000 – All expenses paid trip to visit Riot Games and develop a champion with the Riot Design Team (the expenses may not exceed $5,000) ** Tim Buckley lost his chance to design a champion after suggesting an eccentric Spider-Shark champion based on the Japanese horror manga, . Because the theme didn't fit with the lore, he only visited Riot Games HQ. Version 2.0 Players earn each time a referral reaches level 5 and milestone rewards as they reach level 10. Milestone rewards are one time only prizes unless otherwise noted, and are unlocked once the appropriate number of level 10 referrals is obtained. * 1 – , "Recruiter" forum title and badge * 2 – * 3 – * 4 – * 5 – and a Rune Page * 10 – * 25 – Exclusive skin, Warwick champion and "Senior Recruiter" forum title * 50 – and * 75 – * 100 – and "Master Recruiter" forum title * 150+ – for every 50 referrals after 100 References Category:PVP.net